


Note

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: I Asked For A Challenge [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "Did you get my note?""Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping."
Relationships: Oliver Stark/Original Female Character
Series: I Asked For A Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762066
Comments: 2





	Note

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating this... So let me be clear about this, at this time I am uncertain if this is a small spin off from "Emergency Services." in some way... I do think some themes (like the nicknames featured) may link into that story though. If they do it will probably be some time after this has been posted.  
> Minor side note, I am still learning Oliver's personality so please give me a break. We all know we fail the first time around on writing someone new.  
> Also there may be another one shot that links to this one, you will just have to figure out where and when.  
> (One last thing... if you know my chaotic ass... there might be an RPF version of "Emergency Services" in the future. But only if that's what someone agrees to... or anyone recommends eventually {I hope}.)

"Okay babe I'm heading out." Oliver's girlfriend says.

-

"Oliver?" His girlfriend calls out for him.

-

Oliver doesn't answer.

-

"Oliver!" His girlfriend shouts, trying to get his attention.

-

Oliver doesn't answer.

\--

Oliver's girlfriend walks into their shared bedroom to find him sound asleep.

-

"You better not call me later you big baby." Oliver's girlfriend says, picking up a pen and paper.

\---

Minutes... Hours... Later Oliver finally wakes up.

-

"Babe?" Oliver sleepily calls out.

-

Oliver stretches and his hand his hand hits a piece of paper. It's enough to startle Oliver completely awake.

-

"What the-?" Oliver looks up to see a note taped to his forehead.

-

Oliver pulls the note from his forehead.

-

"I guess I don't move much." Oliver mumbles, reading the note.

\--

_I'm with Scar. I'll see you tonight._

_Love, Cindy._

_\--_

"Scar? Great." Oliver scoffs rolling his eyes.

-

Oliver rolls onto his side, he grabs his phone, and he looks up his girlfriend's number.

\--

Oliver stares at his phone screen while he calls his girlfriend via video chat.

-

_"Wait who is it?" A voice asks, as the chat is picked up._

_-_

Oliver rolls his eyes when he doesn't see his girlfriend picked up.

-

 _"Hey birthmark." A female brunette teases_.

"Hi Scar. Can I please talk to my girlfriend?" Oliver sighs.

_"Wait you guys really call me that?" The brunette asks with a laugh._

"Yes. Now can I please talk to my girlfriend?" Oliver asks again.

_"Hang on." Scar puts the phone down._

_-_

Oliver shakes his head.

-

_"Cinderelley, Cinderelley, Cinderelley!" Scar sings to someone off screen._

_"Would you stop that?" Another female asks._

_"Why? Apparently I'm Scar to you." Scar laughs._

_"That's because- never mind."_

_-_

The phone squeaker crackles as the phone is picked up by someone.

\--

_"Hi babe!" A blonde smiles. **"Did you get my note?"**_

**_"Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping."_** Oliver makes a face.

_"Well I wanted to make sure you got it." Cindy laughs with a shrug._

"Cindy why are you at Scars house?" Oliver asks, pouting a little.

_"Hey this isn't the elephant graveyard! This is pride rock bitch!" Scar yells in the background._

_"Shut up!" Cindy laughs._

_-_

Oliver giggles.

-

_"I'm at Scar's because-"_

_"I'm cooler than you." Scar pops up behind Cindy._

_-_

_Cindy flinches and she turns around quickl_ _y._

_-_

_"Stop scaring me!" Cindy laughs._

_"Sorry." Scar laughs, leaving the frame._

_"As I was saying!" Cindy looks back at her phone._

_-_

Oliver bites his lip to keep from laughing.

-

_"I had to drop Grayson off with Scar, and then-"_

"What? Why does Scar get Grayson? That's not fair!" Oliver whines.

_"Because I'm his Auntie!" Scar shouts._

_"Hey! Grayson's sleeping!" Cindy snaps at Scar._

_"Grayson's used to your loud ass." Scar giggles._

_-_

_Cindy rolls her eyes._

_-_

_"You know what Oliver, you'll have to fight with Scar over him. I'm not getting in the middle of this." Cindy shakes her head._

"Babe I'm like his favorite uncle though!" Oliver whines.

_"The hell you are!" Scar scoffs in the background._

_"Um is anyone going to hear my troubles? Or should I let you and scar fight?" Cindy scoffs._

"I'm sorry babe. You were saying?" Oliver smiles sweetly.

_"Well on our way over something dented the car." Cindy rolls her eyes._

"What?" Oliver asks sitting up in bed.

_"It's about to storm by the way." Scar adds_.

_"Yeah and something blew towards the car, hit my car, and then left a dent." Cindy shakes her head._

"What did you hit?" Oliver asks.

_"I didn't hit anything!" Cindy argues._

_"She told me it was a leaf." Scar snickers._

_"Okay in my defense-!" Cindy starts laughing._

"How bad is the dent?" Oliver asks.

_"Oh it's not that bad." Cindy shrugs._

_"For a leaf." Scar laughs._

_"Shut up bitch!" Cindy giggles._

_-_

_Scar laughs._

_\--_

"Well when are you coming home?" Oliver asks.

_"Soon-" Cindy looks off camera when she hears something._

_"Okay who made the sidewalk art?" A male voice asks._

_-_

_Cindy looks at Scar out of frame and they both start laughing._

_-_

_"You!" The male voice says._

_"Hey cowboy." Scar laughs._

_"Where were you today?" The male voice asks._

_"Why?" Scar asks._

_"Because I want to know who drew-? Oh hi Cindy." The male says._

_"Hey." Cindy smiles._

_"So where were you when all this happened?" The male voice asks._

"Who is there?" Oliver asks, not recognizing the voice.

_"I gotta go Oliver. Shits about to go down." Cindy looks at her phone._

"Babe wait!" Oliver frowns when the chat ends.

\--

Oliver places his phone down on his bedside dresser.

-

"Well I guess I'll brush my teeth." Oliver mumbles, getting up from his bed.

-

Oliver walks into his bathroom and he shuts the door behind him.

\---

"Babe!" Cindy shouts, followed by obnoxious laughter.

-

Oliver opens his bathroom door, toothbrush hanging in his mouth.

-

"Oliver!" Cindy calls for him.

"What?" Oliver asks, walking to the bedroom door.

"Oh there you are." Cindy giggles, as she walks towards the bedroom. 

"Why are you giggling?" Oliver asks confused, walking back to the bathroom.

"Because-" Cindy giggles as she walks towards the bed.

"Did something happen to Scar?" Oliver asks, trying to quickly finish his teeth brushing.

"Hey did you know that Scar-?" Cindy tries to twirl herself onto her bed. Instead she trips over her own feet, and she lands on her ass.

-

Oliver hears a loud thud come from the bedroom.

-

"Babe!" Oliver wipes toothpaste off his face before rushing into the bedroom.

-

"Babe?" Oliver scans the room for Cindy.

"I'm okay!" Cindy laughs.

-

Oliver walks around the bed, to find Cindy on the floor on her side.

-

Cindy's lying on her back, cheeks a deep shade hot pink, and an old shirt wrapped around her foot.

-

"What happened?" Oliver asks, kneeling next to Cindy on the floor.

"Apparently I tripped over my own shirt!" Cindy laughs as she sits up.

"Do you need help getting onto the bed safely?" Oliver asks with a smile.

"Oh my hero." Cindy giggles.

-

Oliver laughs as he helps Cindy stand up.

-

Cindy leans against Oliver once she's standing.

-

Oliver puts both of his hands on Cindy's hips, he turns her so her back is facing the bed, and then he pushes her by her hips so that she's sitting on the bed.

-

Cindy lies on back on her bed with a smile.

-

Oliver climbs onto the bed next to Cindy.

-

"So what happened with Scar?" Oliver asks.

"Who the hell cares?" Cindy laughs.

"Well I'm assuming you two got into some trouble." Oliver chuckles.

"No... Well... Okay we did, but that was all Scar." Cindy laughs.

"Who was the guy at Scar's house?" Oliver asks.

"Oh that was-" Cindy stares up at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asks confused.

"I just realized I haven't kissed you yet." Cindy giggles.

"Now's your chance to make up for it." Oliver smiles.

-

Cindy sits up with a smile, she leans towards Oliver, and then Oliver meets her halfway for a tender kiss.

-

"Oh!" Cindy pulls away from the kiss.

-

Oliver growls annoyed.

-

Cindy giggles.

-

Oliver waits for Cindy to talk.

-

"If the cops knock on the door. I'm not here." Cindy states in a serious tone.

"What the hell did you two-?" Oliver asks confused.

-

Cindy throws her head back while she laughs.

-

"You're not hanging out with Scar alone anymore!" Oliver states.

"I wasn't alone." Cindy gets serious.

"You weren't?" Oliver asks.

"Nope. Grayson was with me." Cindy laughs.

-

Oliver rolls his eyes.

-

"You love me." Cindy giggles.

"Yeah... I do." Oliver smiles.

"Good now kiss me." Cindy giggles.

-

Oliver gently grabs Cindy by the back of her head, he pulls her towards him, and then he kisses her.

-

Cindy returns the kiss, resting her hand on Oliver's chest, and she giggles against his lips.


End file.
